


Never Coming Back

by verronica_soya



Series: Separated [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: No murder was committed, JD had to move away. This had two possible endings and belive it or not, this is the happy one.Bone apple teeth!
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Separated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Never Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a bit of a wall with my other fics, I'm going up to visit my mum so will probably update them in the next couple weeks but for now, enjoy!

She sat in her room alone, unable to even cry anymore. Nothing was the same without him. Suddenly, the Heather's seemed even more obnoxious and she had no one to talk to about them.

She just wanted him back, she had no address for him, no number, no way of contacting him. The school went right back to normal, as if he never existed. Some nights she'd lie there, waiting, just in case he came back. He never did. He window stayed open anyway. She never shut it when she was in her room, not even when the temperature started to dip, any water in her room freezing over and her lips turning blue, she would sit staring at the open window. Where had he gone?

She often sat wondering if he missed her. If he even remembered her. He'd probably moved on by now, some other, prettier girl having caught his eye. He was probably doing great with not even a thought for the little blue girl alone in her room.

She'd never stop waiting though, not even when her habits landed her in the hospital, she always asked if he came back.

He never did. 


End file.
